Christmas and I love you
by Miniquie
Summary: The Flock's first X-Mas at Dr. M's house. FAX! Gazzy with a NERF gun!


"Max!" I looked up as Nudge came charging into my room.

"Yes Nudge, what is it now?" I sat up from the book up was reading as Nudge started to gush.

"Well Gazzy's going around and shaking our presents and trying to guess what they are and I don't want him to do that because then it won't be a surprise tomorrow and it will all be a big," I cut her off before she could continue.

"Alright, I'll go fix it," Nudge smiled and skipped out of the room, humming Jingle Bells as she went. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and went to get up only to find Fang standing in my doorway.

"Already fixed," He said, smiling one of his rare smiles as I sighed with relief.

"How?" I asked.

"I told Gazzy he wouldn't get any presents tomorrow and would have to sit there and watch us get all ours," I smiled at the mental picture I got. "And I told him that he would have to sit in his room while we eat Christmas lunch and he'd only have beans and no way out of his room," Fang came and sat down next to me as I tried to fight down a fit of giggles at the thought of Gazzy being locked in his room with only beans to eat and his very predictable bowel functions.

"That is a very funny picture," I paused as I considered endless possibilities.

"What are you thinking?" Fang asked.

"Well I'm thinking that little threat may become the go to from now on, for all of them... Locked in a room with only Gazzy, a bowl of beans and no way out," Fang shook his head as I smiled.

"As long as you don't use it on me, go ahead," He replied and started playing with a strand of my hair that had come loose from my ponytail.

"So what are you looking forward to tomorrow?" I asked him. I should probably explain that we, meaning the flock and myself, are at my mom's house and despite everything, i.e my mom getting kidnapped recently and the end of the world apparently knocking on our doorstep, are on the verge of our first ever normal Christmas, with presents and Christmas food and everything.

"I don't know, I haven't quite decided yet," He replied calmly. I gawked.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. "It's Christmas Eve and you still haven't decided what you want?" He shook his head calmly, his face showing to inclination that he was joking. "Oh my god, you will never cease to amaze me Fang," He pulled a smile at this.

"I know," He leaned in and kissed me lightly. Usually I would have pulled back but ever since the submarine we had sort of become a couple. Or at least friends with some very nice benefits. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he had the chance to pull away and deepened the kiss. He smiled and broke the kiss but I wasn't prepared to let him go anywhere. "I just decided what I want for Christmas," He said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"You," He replied and pulled me down so I was laying on top of his very, very nice chest.

Hmmm, I should have noticed how nice his chest was before this but I was content to find out now. Fang was kissing me and I was kissing him back. And suddenly his shirt was on the floor and he was unbuttoning mine and I was embarrassed that I had chosen to wear my really nice red and black bra. Fang inspected it for a moment while I blushed furiously. He grinned and I could have slapped him but all he did was kiss me lightly and say. "Nice," I scowled and he continued to grin.

"Shut up Fang," I murmured as I put my head into the hollow of his neck. He stroked the spot where my wings met my back and I felt goose-bumps rise up on my naked flesh.

"What's the time?" I asked after a while.

"Hmmm," He half groaned as he woke from the half-trace he had been in. "It's twelve oh nine and counting," He replied.

"Huh," I half sighed as the tiredness that comes with finding out the time after being extremely comfortable.

"Yeah," I heard Fang sigh as we both drifted off into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

"Max and Fang sitting in a tree!" I heard Gazzy's song get cut off by the sound of a pillow slamming into his face. I looked up to see the entirety of my flock and Ella and my mom standing at the door to my bedroom. I shot the flock and Ella death glares that an Asian Hitler would have been proud of, yes I said Asian Hitler, no I am not going to correct my mistake. They all ran off before I could start yelling. My mom just stood at the door looking surprised, she sort of tried to say something but eventually settled to.

"Just lock the door next time," Before adding. "The kids all want to open presents so..." She trailed off and I blushed bright red as she walked away to help unwrap presents.

"That's such a pretty color on you," Fang chuckled. I now turned my scowl on him now as he commented on the increasingly brighter shade of red that now covered my face.

"Shut up Fang," I said as I kissed him lightly and got off my bed. I grabbed a clean shirt from my wardrobe and pulled it on as Fang pulled on the one that had ended up on the floor last night. He smiled as I looked him over, pulling my hair out from the ponytail as I went. He stood up and pulled me out the door.

"Come on," He chuckled quietly. Like I had a choice.

We walked into the living room to find a whole heap of presents strewn about the floor and even more wrapping paper thrown into a pile next to the tree. And then I heard Gazzy start yelling fire and I only had just enough time to put my arms up to my face as Gazzy started to randomly fire foam darts at me and Fang. When the darts stopped I looked up at Gazzy.

"I'll get you for that boy!" I yelled as I jumped on him. Gazzy realising too late what was coming didn't have enough time to get out of the way and I managed to get him and start pinching his sides and making him laugh and squirm.

"Stop," He tried to gasp but I wasn't letting him out of it that easily. The whole room was filled with the others laughed to and Gazzy's amazingly girly squeals. "Please... Stop... Anything..." He managed to gasp out between squeals.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely. I let him up and watched him gasp for air and his cheeks go from bright red to a normal Gazzy color. "What is that Gazzy?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's a NERF gun, with rapid fire and thirty or so darts," He said as he collected the thirty or so darts from the floor around where Fang was still standing.

"And who gave you that?" Fang asked.

"Doctor M," Gazzy replied, reloading his gun. I raised my eyebrow and looked at mom.

"Why?" She shook her head.

"I thought it was a good gift for a boy his age,"

"Yeah thanks Doctor M," Fang said. "Now we have to put up with his smell, and that," He raised his eyebrows and pointed in the direction of Gazzy where he was pelting the wall with darts with suction cups on the end. Oh dear. I looked around as Angel and Nudge continued opening and comparing presents, I noted that there were a lot of make-up and hair styling things and hoped they weren't going to use me as a Barbie doll again. The last time had ended with some very bad pictures and a lot of chasing around the house. Ella was helping Iggy unwrap his presents and was telling him about the ones she got as well. They looked happy and I was suddenly suspicious of the sexist blind boy. Fang was still standing at the door staring with raised eyebrows at the mess on the floor from both presents and wrapping. I gestured for him to come over and sit down and he grabbed two big bags of presents and sat cross-legged next to me.

"Uhhh..."

"Presents," Was all he said. I shrugged and grabbed the red bag and left Fang with the black bag which was so obviously his.

Two hours and a total of at least one hundred presents later we were seated around the table as Iggy, Ella and my mom placed mountains of food in front of us. Gazzy was drooling over the food and I could swear that there was puddle of saliva on his plate. Angel and Nudge were sitting restlessly together, talking and comparing gifts that I could not comprehend the use or need. I received a haul of clothes, technology and music, while Fang had gotten lots of music, technology to play the music and some more black stuff. Why was I not surprised? I guess Santa missed my letter asking for him not to give fang anything black.

"Alright everyone," My mom's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I looked up the table to see her standing at the end holding a plate with a giant turkey on it. I looked around to see everyone staring intently at said turkey. My mom looked slightly taken aback. "I'm going to go around the table and," Gazzy cut her off.

"We can get it ourselves Doc," He said. My mom hesitated for a second until I nodded and she put the turkey on the table. I sat and laughed as all at once three ravenous bird kids and a talking, flying dog dived on the food, not entirely theoretically. I saw Fang chuckling and Ella and my mom looking incredibly scared. When the others finally got what they wanted Fang and I grabbed a wing each and started shoveling in our food along with the others. However it took my mom and Ella a few minutes before they plucked up the courage to grab some of the meat that was left, at which point, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge had all licked their plates clean and were sitting back in their chairs rubbing their stomachs and looking extremely pleased with themselves at having polished off at least half of what had been on the table. When all of us had followed in the other threes footsteps and were all satisfyingly full of food, mom went into the kitchen and grabbed brandy snaps and Christmas pudding, she didn't place these ones on the table. Instead she gave us all three brandy snaps each and one slice of pudding covered in custard. I noticed that mine, Iggy's, Fang's, Ella's and my mom's brandy snaps were darker than the others. I raised my eyebrows in question. My mom mouthed alcohol and I nodded. Thankful that she had thought to skip the alcohol part on the others, that could have ended badly.

Some hours later when everyone had gone to bed and I was sitting on my bed, surfing the net on my new laptop, Fang managed to sneak into my room.

"Crap!" I yelled as he picked me up from behind and sat me on his lap. He was laughing and I jabbed him in the stomach which caused him to start coughing which caused me to start laughing which made him fall onto his back and take me with him so we were now lying on my bed in a confused heap, coughing and laughing and trying to untangle ourselves. We eventually disentangled ourselves and were lying on our sides facing each other when Fang spoke.

"I did mean what I said last night," I raised my eyebrows and suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and started kissing me. I pulled back as he gabbed the bottom of my shirt. "What are we doing Fang?" I asked, suddenly hesitant.

"I don't know Max," He said honestly. "I love you so much, but I want you so bad," He planted a kiss in the hollow of my neck as I contemplated what he said. It took me all of three minutes to make up my mind. I pulled his head up from my neck where he had rested it and kissed his lips.

"I love you too Fang," I said. "I always have, always will," He grinned and before I could say anything else he had my mouth in the most passionate kiss I had ever had.

I would tell you about what happened but it might scar a few minds and destroy the innocence of I few boys and girls. But then again, I suppose I'm not exactly innocent anymore. I smiled to myself as Fang kissed the top of my head. We were lying on my bed under the covers and neither of us had any notions of moving. I nestled further into the cavern of Fangs torso and whispered. "I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max."


End file.
